


Страшный сон

by Nechist



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M, немного насилия, спойлер к игре
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist





	

Аурон просыпается посреди ночи от крика и в холодном поту. Распахивает глаза и долго лежит, смотря в потолок. Пытается успокоить взбесившееся в груди сердце. Этого сна он давно не видел и сделала бы что угодно, чтобы не видеть. В нем он словно переносится на много-много лет назад, когда сам еще был в возрасте Тидуса. Хотя нет, когда они с Браской отправились в поход против Сина он был намного старше. Хотя только-только стал взрослым.  
Ему снится, что они с Джектом сидят возле пещеры, дожидаясь возвращения Высшего Призывателя. Джект наглый, шумный, резкий и грубый. Аурон не понимает, что он делает здесь и почему Браска взял его с собой. Еще не понимает.

— Эй, принцесса, — но особенно сильно его бесит то, как Джект к нему обращается.

А Аурон делает вид, что не слышит его, хотя знает, к чему это приведет. Когда это случилось впервые, он некоторое время ходил под впечатлением не в состоянии поверить в происходящее.  
Джект поднимается во весь рост и идет к нему. Тогда возле пещеры, да и сейчас во сне Аурон не может отвести от него взгляда, невольно любуется тем, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей, как блики костра играют на смуглой коже.

— Давай, принцесса, — слышит он хриплый шепот Джекта? и от этого мурашки бегут по коже. — Сделай мне приятно.

Наверное, Аурон совершенно сошел с ума. Если раньше бы он вскочил, бросился на Джекта с кулаками за такое, они бы сцепились, покатились по земле, обдираясь о камни, а потом Браска читал бы им нотации, что так нельзя, то теперь он подается вперед, прижимаясь лицом к пропахшей пылью набедренной повязке, скрывающей пах Джекта.

Тот удивленно крякает и запускает пальцы в волосы Аурона. Тянет, распуская хвост. Его ласки грубоватые, торопливые. Аурон выгибается на камнях, раздвигает ноги, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы прижимаются к анусу.   
В первый раз это можно было назвать почти насилием. Начиная с того, что Джект не слушал его задыхающихся просьб остановиться, прекратить это безумие и заканчивая ноющими после драки ребрами. Просто в какой-то момент на место желанию убить этого наглого блицболиста пришло другое, в котором он не сразу сумел разобраться.

Зато Джект разобрался прекрасно. Надавил коленом на его пах, заставив застонать, и взялся за Аурона всерьез.   
Уделял столько внимания его телу, что очень скоро Аурон сам бы убил его, если бы Джект остановился. 

Только когда дело дошло до подготовки, неприятные ощущения немного отрезвили его, но Джект был не из тех, кто останавливается, когда его об этом просят. Сперва Аурон просил его, потом стонал под ним. а потом кричал в голос, когда член Джекта мощно врубался в его нутро. 

Это было какое-то сумасшествие.

— Давай, принцесса, — Джект тянет его к себе и освободив головку прижимается ей к губам Аурона. 

Тот совершенно не умеет сосать, но старается. Судя по тому, как Джект сипит сквозь зубы и дергает его за пряди, у Аурона даже что-то получается. Это, конечно несравнимо с тем, что сделал с ним сам Джект, заставив метаться под собой, подбрасывать бедра, когда вылизывал головку и вбивал внутрь палец, каждый раз цепляя чувствительное место.

Продержался Аурон позорно мало, выплеснулся, сотрясаясь от удовольствия. Он думал, что Джект выпустит его член изо рта, но не тут-то было. Тот облизнулся, как довольный кот и прижал Аурона к себе. Положил его ладонь на свой член и в несколько движений довел себя до разрядки.

Но сейчас, он похоже собирается получить с Аурона сполна. Джект берет его голову ладонями и начинает вбиваться в горло, практически не давая вздохнуть.  
Паника накрывает Аурона с головой, он бьется, как птица в силке, пытаясь освободиться. Tму кажется, что еще один толчок и Джект повредит ему горло, разорвет, оставив захлебываться кровью. Сердце колотиться как сумасшедшее и Аурону кажется, что он слепнет и глохнет, проваливаясь в вязкую темноту.

В тот момент, когда Джект кончает, он готов молиться всем известным богам. Аурон падает на колени, судорожно дыша, и пытается прийти в себя. А в следующее мгновение слышит звук, который никогда, не при каких обстоятельствах не хотел слышать. Песню Сина.

Он вскидывает голову, что бы увидеть чудовище, являющееся бичом Спиры, но видит только Джекта. Джекта, который на его глазах, начинает перерождаться в Сина.  
И именно на этом моменте Аурон всегда просыпается с криками.  
Самое страшное в его сне то, что это реальность.


End file.
